Kenshin Shigemune
'Approval:' 6/5/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' He is tall and appears to be lanky with skin that is as pale as could be, his brown eyes are often piercing and calculated, and his long grey hair is usually pushed up. Kenshin is normally seen wearing dark blue clothes with a conical hat on top, however, he makes sure his headband can always been seen, there is one thing he would never be seen without, his katana, this is normally sheathed on his right side due to him being left handed. Kenshin tends to be quiet, cold, secretive and unapproachable. Those who truly know him though will quickly discover that in private he can be quite talkative and will always be available for those he respects, however, he still keeps his secrets. He respects only those who have earned his respect whether it be that they are stronger than him, he has deemed them a genuinely good person, or he believes they can a valuable asset to him. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 6 ' 'Chakra Levels: 8 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 6 ' '''CP: 60 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Ice Release ' '''Genin 2: Kenjutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Ice Release: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals - Creates a dome of 21 ice mirrors around Kenshin. He can enter the mirrors and may switch mirrors once per turn. If he is in any mirror, his image is in all the mirrors. When leaving a mirror Kenshin has a (+8 boost of SPD), just long enough to attack and enter another mirror. The mirrors can be smashed by a reasonably strong force, and if he is currently in that mirror they are smashed right out. CP to mantain, 20 cp to start # Flash - Chakra covers his blade in order to release a crescent shaped piece of chakra. CP # Stat boost x1 Equipment *(6 EP) Chakra conducting katana that is carried on Kenshin's hip Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 2' *'Banked: 2' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 2 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded 06/06/17 - Kiri Squad 13 - 2 QP + 1000ryo 06/15/17 - Brunch and Tea - (Awaiting Grade) '''History and Story Very few people know Kenshin's real last name or his story, most of the time he tells them he has no last name and that both his parents had died and that he was raised by a pair of old ninja who taught him kenjutsu. However, the true history of Kenshin is that his mother was a former hunter-nin member for the Kirigakure who specialized in kenjutsu and medical ninjutsu. After his mother Junjii had retired in order to settle down she met his father a water and ice release ninja living in Kirigakure who went by the name of "Haga Uchisane," it wouldn't be revealed until later in their relationship that he was actually Toudou Yuki. His family had been hiding within the very same village they had supposedly fled from the whole time and had kept this secret for generations in order to avoid death and had never come out. At a young age Kenshin was taught kenjutsu by his mother which he showed promise in but never expressed a full interest nonetheless he still took his practice seriously and as such has become skilled with a blade. As Kenshin grew older he was secretly trained in ice ninjutsu by his father, in this Kenshin showed great promise and interest, however, he had to keep this jutsu a secret as his father taught him to only show this to strong opponents. As of now Kenshin has never ran into anyone who has forced him to use his ninjutsu but he hopes this will change as he has gotten restless. Category:Character